<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You felt it too, right? by falicewins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598626">You felt it too, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins'>falicewins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falice One Shots by falicewins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, bughead - Freeform, falice - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''Do you remember how you always used to make my sorrows disappear?'' FP wasn't sure but he thought he could see a smirk on her face but he knew what she was referring too so the same smirk started forming on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. ''I don't think we can do that right now.''</p><p>''It always worked.'' There was something sweet and yet a painful tone in her voice. Thinking back of those memories was realising that they could never go back to those moments anymore and that they have grown up. There was no way in avoiding emotions anymore.</p><p>Betty and Jughead get in a car accident and the two parents confide in each other when they are about too lose the people that are most dear to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falice One Shots by falicewins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You felt it too, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to be a nightmare. It couldn't possibly be something else. The clock in Alice's living room had already hit 12:30am, so witching hour had indeed start. But what happened that night had nothing to do with any kind of witch craft. It was just stupid bad luck but she prayed that somehow she would wake up and that her life would just go on the way it had always done.</p><p>She heard herself murmur something to the person on the other line, but aftter she heard the details she needed to know she just nodded a few times, pretending to listen, even though he couldn't see her. All she could think of was her youngest daughter and her boyfriend who just got brought into the hospital. All Alice had heard was that they weren't sure that one or both of them was going to make it. They would do everything they can, just like every doctor always said to somehow comfort the relatives of the victim.</p><p>Alice wasn't someone who cried a lot. Not because she was emotionless, absolutely not. She felt a lot, but showing it was something she stopped doing after she married Hal Cooper. He never was the comforting type and most of the time he couldn't even handle his own or somebody else's emotions.</p><p>So no, she never told someone when she felt like she wanted to escape her life, run away and never look back. Those were just thoughts she had to keep for herself. Maybe if she hadn't two beautiful daughters who she loved so much she would have the courage to actually run away. But the blonde haired girls called Betty and Polly were her whole world, so if she had to stay for their sake she would chose them over her own freedom and happiness in a heartbeat.</p><p>She was alone, so she could let her tears fall down. Hal was sleeping at the Register but her mind didn't go to him. It went to FP. Since he wasn't Jughead's legal guardian for a while the hospital had probably called his foster family, where he almost never was because he couldn't let go of his dad.</p><p>Someone had to tell him what had happened, even though it was in the middle of the night. She had nowhere else to go and right now she needed to be with someone who just felt the same as she did.</p><p>Alice had grabbed her keys and coat and stepped into her car and placed her trembling hands on the steering wheel. Maybe it wasn't the best plan to drive in her mental state right now, but she had no other choice.</p><p>She knew the way to SunnySide trailer park like she drove there every day, but it had been over twenty years since she last sat foot in that part of town. It was like her intuition had driven her to FP's trailer.</p><p>Her heart broke by the thought of knowing that she had to give FP, - who was a parent just like she was - the news about his son and her daughter who were fighting for their lives right now. She didn't even know what exactly happened, her mind had already drifted of the moment she knew something was terribly wrong.</p><p>Alice took a deep breath and looked around the neighbourhood. It felt strange and yet so familiar to be there again. Twenty years had passed, but everything still looked the same as she remembered. Even FP's mailbox was still the same shade of red. She remembered painting it together one day and she wondered if her initials were still on there too. Her mind was looking for a distraction to not knock on his door, but she knew she had to.</p><p>After she had gathered all her courage she knocked three times. A few seconds past but she hadn't heard any movement. Her eyes fell on her watch and she saw that it was already 1am. No wonder he wasn't answering.</p><p>FP Jones wasn't one to wake that easily, so she knocked again but a lot harder this time. Again she waited a few seconds but this time she thought she heard a door opening inside.</p><p>He was probably looking through the peephole in his door to see who dared to wake him up in the middle of the night. And she was right. He did, to see Alice Cooper through the tiny glass standing on his porch with a look on her face he couldn't quite make out.</p><p>The last time they had seen each other they had an awkward dinner together that didn't end on good terms, so he was wondering why in hell she came all the way to the South Side at this impossible hour.</p><p>He opened all three of his door locks and opened his door. His sleepy eyes met her wide awake ones. He had just gotten out of bed so his hair was all over the place, while hers was perfect as always. Maybe she didn't even got to bed that night, because no one, not even Alice Cooper could have had hair this perfect, he thought.</p><p>''Alice? What are you doing here?'' His voice was raspy and he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of it. His instinct told him to send her away, telling her that he didn't have time for her games right now, but that feeling got away when he saw the tears in her eyes. Something was wrong, and she was about to tell him what.</p><p>She tried to talk to him, but the words didn't seem to want to leave her mouth. From the moment he opened the door his eyes had locked with hers and she didn't manage to take them away.</p><p>At this moment he looked so carefree, maybe even adorable with that haircut - even though that was hard to admit to herself - but she was about to break that calming look in about two seconds. Those brown eyes were going to be filled with pain, and she was the one that was going to cause that.</p><p>It wasn't a secret that Alice wasn't FP's biggest fan, the opposite actually. Whenever she had the chance she dragged him or the Serpents through the mud and in reward he didn't was her biggest fan either because of that. But right now all that didn't matter. They may be some kind of enemies, but what she was about to tell was something she didn't even wish her worst enemy.</p><p>''It's the kids, FP...'' She managed to get out while her voice cracked. FP felt his heart sink into the ground. He didn't know how she was going to finish that sentence, but his gut told him that it was something so awful that it even made Alice Cooper cry.</p><p>He took a step into her direction so he was standing on the porch too. Alice didn't even bother holding back her tears. Right now she wasn't the tough uptight Northsider who pretended to have the perfect life. Right now she was a mom who could lose her daughter any second.</p><p>''They went out on Jughead's bike together this night and got in a terrible accident...'' She bursted into tears just when she saw what she predicted. His calming brown eyes changed into a colour more dark than she had ever seen. Something had broken.</p><p>When it came to crying FP Jones was no different than the woman standing in front of him. He did cry, but never in front of his son. He even had a lot reasons to cry about, but there was no shoulder he could lean on. No one who would tell him it would all get better. He had to do it on his own and that was more of a lonely feeling than he would ever admit to himself or to others for that matter.</p><p>But right now there was someone who must have felt the exact same way as he was. And that woman was standing in front of him. For a moment she was waiting for him to say something, but he probably wasn't goint to.</p><p>''I came to get you and go to the hospital. The doctor said they are not sure if they will make it.'' Her mascara stains where all over her place, but Alice didn't care. Everything she usually cared about all faded away towards the background.</p><p>It was like his body moved, but his head didn't know what he was doing. He noticed that he had grabbed his keys and his leather jacket, without even changing in something else than the sweatpants  and an old shirt he was wearing.</p><p>His legs were walking towards his truck, since he didn't want Alice to drive. Despite the fact that she probably wasn't able to right now, driving had always been something that cleared his mind and right now he needed that.</p><p>The drive towards Riverdale General was almost painfully silent. Neither of them really knew what to say, even though there were a lot of things on their mind that maybe were worth saying out loud. FP's hand had gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles where turning white. Alice had noticed it, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>''I told him to be careful on that damn thing.'' He hissed through the tears he was fighting against. Alice knew that FP always had been someone who showed his pain through anger. The Alice Cooper he knew probably would have given him a lecture about how that is not a healthy way to cope with emotions, but the Alice Cooper that was sitting next to him knew she just had to let him do this is his own way.</p><p>There was a part of her that wanted to scream or be mad just the way FP was, but that never worked on her. She had always been a calm person when it came to emotions and she needed to stay positive in order to survive this night.</p><p>Before she even noticed her hand was reaching for his, who was still squeezing the steering while like it was some kind of stress ball. The Alice Cooper who he had dinner with last week would have never done that, but right now she was just Alice. No Cooper. And that Alice wanted to comfort him, just as much she wanted him to comfort her.</p><p>He seemed to relax under her touch since his knuckles got a shade of red again. FP hesitated for a second, but since she took the initiative he took the hand that was resting on his and locked their fingers together because right now he needed that more than ever.</p><p>He wasn't used on having someone on his side when  things got difficult, and maybe he would pick someone else to be there with him if he had the chance, but in that very moment he was glad that she didn't took her hand back but gave it gently squeeze instead. It was if she was saying that she needed it too.</p><p>It wasn't until they reached the hospital when they had to break their hands free from each other and both of them immediately felt cold the moment they had to let go. Alice had asked the receptionist for the room numbers of their kids while FP was right behind her. He just followed her lead, which was unusual since normally he was the one leading.</p><p>They had reached the room on the second floor and they almost ran towards the doctor that was standing in front of the yellow door that separated them from their kids. By the way the two adults had walked towards him he knew that they were in some way related to his patients.</p><p>''How are they doing?'' Alice asked with the tears in her eyes again, not even thinking about the fact that she didn't even introduce herself or FP properly. The doctor seemed to have a lot more patience then both Alice and FP together and he politely held his hand out for them to shake it.</p><p>''Dr. Partel.'' He shook both their hands while they introduced themselves and their relationship towards Betty and Jughead. The way he was calm actually got on Alice's nerves since she was everything but that.</p><p>All she wanted to know was the state of her daughter and her boyfriend. It was a rude thing to think but right now she couldn't care less about his name, all she wanted to know if they were going to make it.</p><p>As if he read her mind he quickly answered her question. ''They just got out of surgery. Everything went fine so their lives aren't in danger anymore. We're keeping them in artificial sleep so they can heal as quickly as possible. You can still see them if you want to.''</p><p>It was like someone had pushed away the weights on their shoulders so they were finally able to breathe again. Alice and FP shared a look and for a moment she felt like jumping into his arms from happiness, but she knew she couldn't do that. So it just was a relieved smile and telling him with her eyes how happy she felt. FP felt the same but it felt inappropriate to act on it, remembering that they weren't even friends.</p><p>It wasn't easy to walk into that door and see their kids being attached to a lot of machines the both of them didn't understood. According to Alice they just made an annoying noise but FP only could think about the way that those mysterious machines were keeping his son alive. It was hard for them to look at Jughead without bursting into tears. He seemed so small, so fragile, like he was going to break into pieces any second.</p><p>In fact he did have lot of bone fractures, but that wasn't the worst part. Both of them had a serious head injury, which they would recover from if they took the time. All that matters to him was that his son was alive and that he was going to be okay.</p><p>cFP realised that he hadn't been a good father the last years, but he was going to turn that around. This moment had opened his eyes because right now Jughead needed him more than ever. FP made a promise to himself that he would get his act together and throw all the bottles of liquor away so Jughead could come home in a house where he felt safe, loved and wanted.</p><p>His eyes fell on Alice, who was holding Betty's hand, waiting for her to squeeze back which she obviously couldn't. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or to be sad. Her daughter had survived a terrible accident, probably because of some guardian angel, but she still was in a lot of pain. She wished she could take that all away but sadly life wasn't that simple. Alice stood up again and took two steps into FP's direction, who never sat down in the first place.</p><p>''They look so small.'' She was the first one to speak. Alice was right. In their eyes their children always would have been small, but right now they really did. Vulnerable and small like new born babies. He just nodded. At this moment he didn't trust his mouth. He'd probably cry and he wasn't ready to do that, not in front of her, so he just nodded.</p><p>''Why- Why isn't Hal here?'' He changed the subject before one of them did give in to their emotions. He wasn't really interested in Hal, the opposite actually, but Betty was just as much his child so he figured he should know about her well-being too. Maybe it was his imagination but she didn't seem to be that happy by the mention of her husband's name. For a moment he wanted to ask her, but it wasn't his business anyway.</p><p>''We-uh, kind of been having a rough time, so he had been staying at the Register. He was in Centerville for some kind of convention apparently. He is on his way.'' She explained. It was more than she needed to tell but for some reason she felt like telling him that they were separated, like it would change anything.</p><p>Just as she expected he didn't answer. Why would he? She knew very well that FP was the last person on earth who cared about where Hal was. And she didn't blame him. Even though Hal was Betty's father she rather would be stuck in the hospital with FP than with her own husband at this moment and that really said a lot about where their relationship was standing right now.</p><p>''I've never been more scared in my life, FP.'' She suddenly blurted out. He was taken aback by her honesty but at the same time it felt good that she was comfortable enough to share that thought with him. Alice wasn't someone to share her fears that easily, especially not to him, so that did mean a lot and they both knew that.</p><p>Words never had been FP's best quality so the only thing that he could think of to comfort her was to wrap his strong arms around her so she could disappear in them for a second. Alice didn't even hesitate to hug him back just as tightly.</p><p>He still smelled the same as she remembered. A bit of his cologne was still there even though he had showered. The smell of his leather jacket was way too familiar to her. She used to snuggle up to him all the time when she was a teenager so she would never forget the way the jacket felt against her skin.</p><p>FP felt her tears forming little stains on his shirt but in that moment he was just glad that she let it all out and that he was the person she could do that with. It was like years of fighting had disappeared in that moment because of the pain they shared.</p><p>''Let's get some sleep so we can be here early in the morning.'' It was the most reasonable thing to do, even though they both felt like staying there all night. If they wanted to be there when they would wake up they  had to get some sleep. Her mind agreed with him but her heart did not. Despite that fact that those two were fighting whether to stay or not, she nodded and came back out of his embrace. He gave her a soft smile, assuring her that leaving right now and give herself some rest wouldn't make her a bad parent.</p><p>FP drove back towards SunnySide, where Alice's station wagon was still parked in front of his trailer. It felt weird just going home at 3am, so he invited her in for a cup of tea. It wasn't if they were really going to talk about the way they were feeling right now, but maybe even some small talk would make them feel alive. Everything was better than the both of them lying in their own beds, not being able to sleep. Just the company could be enough for them to smile for a moment.</p><p>It was awkward. Alice hadn't been inside his trailer for over decades, but somehow it still seemed exactly the same to her. The same old pull-out sofa, the old chair of Forsythe senior, the old radio and even the wallpaper was still the same. It made her happy and sad at the same time. She tried to make a joke about it and he pretended to laugh. He knew it was just temporarily. She would return to being Alice Cooper again the moment their kids would leave the hospital.</p><p>The moment it fell still Alice nervously fumbled with her fingertips, like she was afraid to say something. ''I'm sorry if I am asking too much, but Hal wants to stay at Elm street tonight and for some reason I can't really face him right now...'' She started. He knew what she was going to ask but he wanted to hear it coming out of her mouth. Alice Cooper never asked someone for something so polite.</p><p>''Is there any chance I could crash on that old pull-out sofa of yours?'' She chuckled at the end of the sentence to lighten up the mood a little, trying to disguise the fact that she was avoiding her husband – the father of her daughter.</p><p>FP had slept on that sofa before and he wasn't going to let anyone sleep on that piece of garbage – not even Alice Cooper. Maybe especially not Alice Cooper. He smiled softly and nodded.</p><p>''You can take the bed, I'll crash on the sofa.'' She already felt like she had overstepped and the last thing she wanted right now was for him to sacrifice his own bed for the couch just because she didn't want to go home. Her issues with her husband weren't even his problem, so it shouldn't be that tonight either.</p><p>''I really don't want to impose, I'll be happy if I can have the couch.'' She tried, but FP shook his head. He knew Alice was used to a luxury that even his bed couldn't give her and the couch was way worse than that. She would just wake up with back pains. He had crashed on it before and would survive a night on it, unlike she was.</p><p>''At least stay with me then, so none of us have to sleep on that thing. We're two grown adults, right?'' She hinted towards their past. They had been sleeping together a lot in that bed, so it might be weird to sleep in there again twenty somewhat years later. He had to admit that sleeping in his own bed appealed more to him than his own couch, even if it was with Alice next to him.</p><p>Maybe some company would be good for the two of them. The thought of ever sharing a bed with her again never occurred to him but it didn't feel strange. They would probably feel weird about it weeks after that, but as long as they would just sleep - and only sleep - together than maybe there was nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p>He had given Alice some old shirt of his that was just long enough to reach the mid of her thighs, while he took a shower to wash his thoughts out of his head. Of course he failed in doing that, since the woman he was fighting with last week now was waiting for him in his bedroom, maybe even asleep already. It was weird, but the thought of somebody waiting for him there made him feel wanted for a moment, which was a feeling he hadn't had in years.</p><p>He turned out to be right. When he entered his bedroom she was laying under the covers already on the right side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was obvious that she was in deep thoughts since she barely noticed that someone came into the room.</p><p>FP awkwardly stepped into his side of the bed. It was almost strange how she knew that he always slept on this side. Like she had sensed that she should take the right side, like it was already her own. But it hadn't been for a long time.</p><p>As teenagers they did everything but sleep in that bedroom and if there was the rare occasion that they actually did they didn't really care on which side they slept, as long as the other was close. For a moment he saw the two of them snuggling together as seventeen year olds who didn't seem to care about anything in the world but each other. As far as FP could remember that were the only care free moments he ever had in his life.</p><p>Without saying anything he had pushed the light switch so the room turned dark. There was just a little light ray from the moon coming through the curtain so he could still see her silhouette. Her head had turned towards him and even though it was almost unnoticeable he still managed to look into her eyes.</p><p>''I'm not tired at all. Are you?'' She asked calmly, like it was some kind of small talk question which it clearly wasn't. She wasn't tired because her thoughts were at her daughter. FP sighed and shook his head. He wasn't either. It felt like he wasn't going to be able to sleep unless his son would be home again.</p><p>''No.'' He sighed and broke the eye contact. FP turned on his back and now looked at the ceiling while Alice's eyes were burning on the side of his head. She just started at him for a moment and played with the sheet that was wrapped around her stomach. They didn't need words to describe the way they felt and maybe that was the beauty of them being together right now.</p><p>''I just can't stop thinking about them and the way there were lying in those beds.'' Alice whispered. They didn't look each other in the eyes but it didn't take a genius to know that that was because it was too painful. Alice wasn't sure if she regretted being in bed there with him or that she finally felt a little more like herself again.</p><p>FP now turned to his side to properly face her and just admired her for a few seconds. Now she was just wearing a simple t-shirt and her make-up was cleansed of her face so he noticed how beautiful she was.</p><p>In his eyes she still looked the same as the seventeen year old that used to be with him even though she'd probably say that she had aged. He almost hated to think it right now, but the Alice who was lying next to him was way more beautiful than the Alice Cooper she had become over the years.</p><p>''They'll be fine. They are fighters.'' He smiled slightly trying to make her smile too, which worked. The awkward feeling they had before was now gone. To most people it would be weird if they had known that Alice Cooper and FP Jones would share a bed – as just friends, since everybody knew they'd rather smash each other's brains out.</p><p>For a moment Alice felt guilty towards Hal but deep down she had made up her mind about their relationship and lying next to FP – the man she used to love but also hated for a long time made her decision even more clear. It was over and it should have been a long time ago. It wasn't healthy for their kids to live with two parents who yelled at each other all the time. It wasn't healthy for either one of them.</p><p>''Do you remember how you always used to make my sorrows disappear?'' FP wasn't sure but he thought he could see a smirk on her face but he knew what she was referring too so the same smirk started forming on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. ''I don't think we can do that right now.''</p><p>People would say both Alice and FP had changed over the years but one thing for sure hadn't. The both of them had never been good with words  so they always avoid talking about their feelings. Lucky for them they were two teenagers with a high libido who seemed to fuck away every problem that came on their path.</p><p>There were endless nights were they made love when they should have been talking about their feelings – but having sex was so much more fun. The only thing that did change is that they couldn't do that anymore. They got married and a part of marriage was sharing your thoughts, your secrets and your pain but neither of them ever fully opened up to their significant other.</p><p>''It always worked.'' There was something sweet and yet a painful tone in her voice. Thinking back of those memories was realising that they could never go back to those moments anymore and that they have grown up. There was no way in avoiding emotions anymore.</p><p>FP subconsciously scooted over closer to her and stroke the bare part of her arm with his fingers. At first he was staring at his fingers caressing her upper arm until his eyes caught hers. They stared at her with a look he hadn't seen over two decades. The only look he knew from her lately was her angry stare or a face that screamed that she hated him but this one was sweet, soft and maybe even lovingly.</p><p>When their eyes locked it was if they just stared at each other asking for consent for what was about to happen. It was inevitable. When none of them backed out they reached for each other in a slow pace until their noses brushed together.</p><p>She wanted to ask him if he wanted this just as badly as she wanted but she was too afraid for the answer. He nevertheless answered her unspoken question by softly pressing his lips against hers. Alice didn't hesitate to kiss him back so when she did he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and made his tongue explore her mouth.</p><p>They didn't even need time to get used to each other. It was like they left off exactly where they had ended things all that years ago. Her lips still tasted the same and to her his beard felt so familiar against her cheek. The kiss was gentle at first but it didn't take too much time before it got more heated.</p><p>His hands had travelled towards her ass and grabbed it firmly. She let out a soft moan when he felt his hands squeezing her skin. After all those years he still knew exactly how to push her buttons. Her body was like a labyrinth he had walked so many times he knew exactly how to get to the core. She was a thousand piece puzzle that took others hours, maybe days to solve while it took him only a few minutes.</p><p>Her hands were shoved under his shirt, softly stroking his chest while her lips were still locked with his. FP gasped for air and broke their connection for a moment. He hovered over her so he was on top and got on his knees to pull off his shirt in the most sexy way she could imagine. His hair was messy again because her hands were in it a few minutes before.</p><p>Of course his body had changed over the years but his chest looked even better than she remembered him. He clearly had been working out and she didn't mind one bit looking at it. He saw her staring at his torso so he gave her a devilish grin before coming down again and giving her a soft kiss.</p><p>She dug the nails of her left hand into his back while her right hand was firmly placed on his neck to keep him as close as possible. His lips had started moving towards her neck, pressing soft love bites on them. Right now she couldn't care if they were visible tomorrow morning, right now she wanted him to go on and make her go crazy.</p><p>FP liked the pain of her nails in his back and he knew there were going to be marks of that tomorrow but that thought somehow turned him on even more. He felt by the pressure in his pants that he craved her but first he wanted to give her what she wanted. It was his job to make her forget, to make her feel wanted and to make her feel loved.</p><p>His lips headed towards her collarbone where he met collar of her shirt. His brown eyes met her blue ones and just with a look he could ask her what was on his mind. She understood so she got up a little to let him take off the shirt was wearing. He thought she would have worn a bra underneath it but to his pleasure he looked at her bare chest.</p><p>The look in her eyes told him how turned on she was and her breasts told him the exact same story. He placed his lips on the nipple of her left boob and softly let his tongue swirl around it while his right hand was playing with her right boob. Alice tried hard not to let out a cry of pleasure but she wasn't used to get so much sensation out of a simple touch like that. He knew that what he was doing was working and he couldn't wait to give her what she really needed.</p><p>FP traced soft kisses in her cleavage down to her stomach, to her abdomen to finally reach her panties. He almost didn't touch the fabric but his lips softly brushed against it, making her shiver. A part of him wanted her to beg for it, but he wasn't sure she was in a state to do that right now. Her mouth didn't say it, but the way her eyes commanded him said enough.</p><p>She lifted herself up a bit so FP could take off her underwear so she would be completely naked. His fingers trailed along her thighs while he took the soft fabric of her panties with him. He hadn't seen her like this since he was eighteen but to him she still looked like a goddess. There wasn't even a little sign on her body that said she had two children.</p><p>For a moment he saw that she looked insecure even though she tried not to show it. She was vulnerable right now and not only because she was lying naked in front of him, but because of everything that had happened that night. He let out an admirable gasp and looked at her a second later.</p><p>''You are gorgeous, Alice. I almost forgot what was under all those layers.'' She knew that with those layers he didn't only mean her north side clothes, but just as much the layers of her personality. His words were genuine and his actions were going to prove that.</p><p>He lowered his body so his head was just above her entrance. He gently let his finger slide over her the place she craved him the most. He knew he was teasing. He had always liked that, even back in the day where he had a lot less of self-control. The first moment his tongue made contact with her centre she let out a moan of pleasure. That was exactly where she needed him.</p><p>He was gentle, but he also wanted to give it to her the exact same way she was used from him back in the day. Her tongue was pressed onto her clit just sucking hard enough for her to not be able to hold back her moans anymore. Her hands found his place to the back of his head, making sure he would keep his mouth on the exact same place.</p><p>He heard her softly whisper his name which made him turn on even more. He added two fingers inside her to make her walls come down and he knew was close in getting her there. Somewhere in his mind there was a folder filled with information about Alice Smith's – No, Coopers, body that finally came to use again. It was a bit dusted but he had remembered every tiny detail about her.</p><p>It all was too much for her. FP's tongue on her clit, his fingers inside her, she was about to explode and he just moved his tongue in a way that made her undone. She came with his name on her lips and he slowly let go of her, making sure she would have time to come back to earth again.</p><p>He almost knew for sure that Hal hadn't been giving her any good, maybe not for months. A woman that was sexually satisfied by her husband didn't came that good when she was with someone else. And he was right. Alice and Hal hadn't touched each other's body for over eight months but Alice didn't miss it – at least not with him.</p><p>FP had slid down his sweatpants and boxers and hovered over her again. When she seemed to be okay again he kissed her softly and she could feel the taste of herself on his lips. Alice looked down and saw how hard and ready he was for her and she was more than willing to give him that. There wasn't a moment of guilt about what just had happened. She even felt like crying because it had never felt so good with somebody as it did with him.</p><p>He had looked into her eyes again to make sure this is what she wanted. All she did was wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her body and making him able to enter her in one swift move.</p><p>Since she wasn't used to have someone inside her for so long she had to get used to the feeling again. He noticed that she was in pain a little so he gave her some time to adjust and be comfortable. He placed soft kisses in her neck until he felt her pressing him deeper inside her by pushing her ankles at his lower back.</p><p>Alice and FP never had much taboo when it came to their sex life when they were teenagers. They had tried a lot – even some things that some people might consider weird or inappropriate - and were comfortable with each other's bodies like no other. They had been rough with each other and to be honest, both of them really liked it that way but tonight was different.</p><p>He was gentle with her, almost as if they lost their virginities to each other all over again. It was pure like two souls finally crossed paths again. He didn't want to be rough. He wanted to pay attention to every part of her body and take it all in before it was too late. And she wanted that too.</p><p>While he softly thrusted into her in a pace they both enjoyed his eyes never looked back from hers. One of her hands was on his cheek, caressing it and the other one was tracing the tattoo on his chest. It was a Jellybean – probably for his daughter, she thought.</p><p>It felt weird to be remembered that sex could be like this – loving, passionate and tender. Instead of something that a married couple had to do like it was standing in  the terms and conditions of their marriage license.</p><p>She hadn't felt like that in a twenty years and now she knew how it was to make love to some she genuinely cared about – even though her actions proved otherwise – she didn't want to go back anymore to the cold somehow awkward and forced love making she used to do with Hal.</p><p>FP was a gentleman. Someone who made sure she was having a good time too. And oh, she was. The sound of their moans was mixed and almost sounded like a symphony she could listen to forever.</p><p>He was absolutely the most sexy man she had ever laid eyes on. He was giving her everything he got and it was even better than Alice had imagined. It wasn't like she had never thought about being with him before – she did. But in that fantasy it was mostly hate sex, which this clearly wasn't.</p><p>He whispered in her ear that he was close but Alice wasn't going to give him space to pull out. Instead she whispered back how bad she wanted to feel him come. He was surprised but her revelation made him go over the edge and she pushed him even deeper inside her by pressing her legs together behind his back. They hadn't been safe but right now that was the last thing on their minds. They never cared about that when they were teenagers so there was no use in caring about it now.</p><p>He collapsed next to her and needed time to get his breathing under control. He looked at the naked woman next to him and pushed her towards his chest by pulling his arm around her. FP gently grabbed the sheets and pulled it over their bodies.</p><p>He looked like a tough guy but he always liked to cuddle after sex. Back in the day he sometimes had to beg her to snuggle up against him after they were done and even if Alice wasn't in the mood for it sometimes she would always give in because he was always so soft when he asked it. </p><p>''That was...'' He looked into her eyes like he was that same teenager again and she looked back at him in the exact same way. ''Amazing.'' She finished his sentence. He grinned and nodded. That was what he wanted to say. ''Yeah, it was.'' Alice got up a little and kissed him like it was the most normal thing to do. His fingers caressed her arm again, just like seconds before their lips locked again for the first time in decades.</p><p>''You always liked to cuddle.'' Alice mentioned and he laughed out loud. He had remembered those moment where he would snuggle up against her so she couldn't escape out of his grip. She had always pretended to not like it – but she did.</p><p>''Hey, don't blame a guy for liking cuddling.'' He joked, and poked her stomach. Alice chuckled and shook her head a moment. Her eyes turned soft and her index finger stroked his beard. She had always liked it on him. It made him way more mature and as a Serpent King it was better to have it since it was almost adorable if he shaved.</p><p>''Is this weird, FP?'' She softly asked. It was a genuine question, because she had no idea how she felt about it. It didn't feel weird, but maybe she was supposed to feel that way. He didn't have an answer either.</p><p>''Is it?'' He asked back. Alice turned so her back was fully fitting the mattress underneath her. He had pressed his arms around her stomach and his finger softly stroke just under her armpit to touch her side boob.</p><p>''Maybe it's time we put our weapons down, Alice.'' She knew he was right and a part of her wanted to cry of happiness hearing those words. She didn't want and wasn't going to fight him anymore. This man had opened something in her that night and she was afraid she couldn't close it anymore.</p><p>''You felt it too, right?'' She asked shyly. Alice was afraid he had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe it was just sex between two people who were lonely, sad and desperate that night. Maybe he hadn't felt the same spark she did. Her heart almost stopped beating when he didn't immediately answered.</p><p>''I did.'' He said after a few seconds. He gave her his smile – that damn smile she was in love with the first time she saw it – and she let out a big sigh of relief. FP softly kissed her shoulder. A sweet small gesture that formed a smile on her face. Underneath his snake skin was just a big softie. She had always known that, but now she finally saw it again.</p><p>''We'll talk about us tomorrow, okay? There's a lot going on and I don't want to rush things. I want this to work.'' FP said the words that were on her mind and once again they were in sync.</p><p>He was right. Their kids were their first priority now but when the time came they would talk about their possible future. The only reason the both of them could fall asleep that night was because they felt each other's body warmth, knowing that they were in it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>